A crucial part of the game of golf is for the golfer to align the golf club correctly. This is particularly crucial in putting as small errors in alignment can translate to errors that are significant enough for the golf ball to miss the hole. It is often suggested that when putting a player should align themselves with their eyes directly over the ball and hence also directly over the middle of the putter so that the player can more easily monitor striking the ball along the correct putting line—that is, the line from which the ball must leave the club if it is to go into the hole when struck at the correct pace.
It would be useful to provide a golf club which assists a golfer to align their eyes relative to the club head.